Notes
by guy nuber 9999999999
Summary: a note to lead to the next  T for blood, gore, and violence
1. The start

Yumi walking by Jeremy's dorm heard a large scream from it "what" no response. She opened the door and let out a scream the whole school heard. As people rushed to her she screamed "JEREMYS BEEN MURDERED!" Everyone gasped the lights flicked off and they heard a scream from odd "they saw nothing but blood, guts, and body parts in his dorm some from Ulrich. Ulrich and odd dead and the intercom said in a deep voice "3 dead who's next, no other than Yumi." 5 guarded Yumi then out of the hallway corner the body of Jim slid and they saw an arrow throe his head with a note "Her name starts with an a and ends with a ta guess who's next. While reading Aelita unknowing was hit with something and was unconches and was dragged away. When the others figured out it was Aelita the rushed to her room to find some blood. The tried to leave but the doors were welded preventing them from leaving. When aelita woke up saw a knife coming at her.


	2. Screaming doesnt help

In Aelita's dorm they found a note on her teddy bear saying a dish with poison marks the next victim. In the cafeteria they were figuring out a clue. Then sissy took a bite of her food and just sat there. Yumi waved her hand in front of sissy's head and said hello. Sissy's head fell into her food and was dead. A note flew in by arrow and killed William. The note said "when a clock hits 12 a teacher will fall." It was 2 minutes until 12 and when the clock hit 12 *BOOOOOOOM* Mrs. Meyers head started bleeding and she fell back. A note on the clock that pulled the trigger said "tisk tisk tisk playtimes over so reporters look out" this riddle was tricky and they only thought it was a reporter but which one? Minutes later screams from Milly and Tamiya came from the math classroom. They were playing with dolls. Knifes in their heads, backs, and arms.


	3. you can run but not hide

On their note pad a note said "her temper unbearable her heart comparable a knife to it should be comfortable. As the lights flicked off the scream of Emily came from a classroom and she was nailed to a comfortable seat. A note said "here is a hint Jim are you crazy when she saw a broken ankle guess who" with a memory they knew it was Heïdi Klinger but when they got to her dorm it was too late here head on the floor and the rest on the bed. A note said "Odd asked her on a date and later called Odd budala." They didn't know and a sound of a gun came from the principal's office and they went to see the corpse of Azra hanging out the window.


	4. Death has come

A note said "half an hour till boom only Yumi can go through a secret exit in the vent so she should go sorry I can't play anymore Your killer, ." They wondered what the name was and Yumi was running through the vents so she can get the police. When she got past the vents a big wall surrounded the school area and she heard a boom 20 minutes later. Then the killer was wearing a mask and was holding a knife. Yumi ran and scram until she was cornered the killer removed the mask. When Yumi saw Jeremy under the mask she said why and he answered "I have my reasons and so does aelita." Yumi said "Aelita helped!" and Jeremy said "Yes now time to die" Yumi scram and was stabbed in the heart.


	5. killers story

Jeremy's P.O.V

I'm planning a great murder for I'm tired of being rejected, bullied, and forgotten by my friends and the other students after we shut down the supercomputer. I will make sure they I am not forgotten. I will weld the doors to make sure nobody can leave but Yumi by implanting a chip on her so she can leave through the vents to discover a huge wall surrounding the area. My plan set the game begins. "AHHHHHHHHHH" I scram and jumped out the window. Yumi went to see a fake body I made and started screaming. Odd and Ulrich were still sleeping. Poor Odd and Ulrich I chopped them up and left listening to the screams. I ran to the principal's office stabbed him and use the intercom to say " 3 down who's next, no other then Yumi" Then I ran and found Jim I said "Hey Jim" he turned around and saw me stabbing him he fell and said "why jer. " I slid him down where Yumi was there screams fun to listen to. I hit aelita with a lamp and took her to the factory. When she woke up I was about to stab her but she said" wait are you going to kill everyone too" I said "Yes, were you going to" She said "yes, since the super computer was shut down I was rejected and forgotten" so we worked together. She put poison in food on a plate and sissy got that plate and took a bite. She was dead. We were very happy cause she was a annoying, spoiled brat, mean, fucking bitch. I took a bow and arrow and shot William it was fun. I planted a gun on a clock that would shot at 12. It killed the math teacher and it was funny. Then we stabbed Milly and Tamiya with a bunch of knives and when they saw us coming they wouldn't even breath they just kept screaming. Aelita nailed Emily to a comfy chair. Then I cut off Heïdi Klinger's head and then I killed kiwi. I shot Azra while aelita planted a bomb. When it exploded I went to kill Yumi. At the end it was fun now we do the same with other schools.


End file.
